Sólo quiero mirar las nubes y olvidarme de todo
by NightUchihaRevenge
Summary: Todo acabo, sólo eran ellos lejos del ajetreo. "El amor es problemático, pero se supone que debe ser así. Así que supongo que esto está bien". ShikaTema


Fic Shikatema.

Dedicado a mi amigo machote que cumple años hoy —bueno, no prácticamente hoy, si no el nueve de abril :l pero se entiende—¡Espero te guste!

Notas y dedicatoria de cumpleaños al final c: 3

—

Estaba tendido en el pasto, mirando el cielo.

Todo había acabado, la guerra, las muertes, etcétera. Todo estaba de alguna manera 'bien'

Todos estaban celebrando como despidiendo a los perdidos en la última guerra, estaban todos reunidos celebrando al nuevo héroe.

Pero él no estaba en la celebración; él era su amigo. Sí, pero estar entre tantas personas era… problemático.

Así que se despidió cortésmente, no debía ignorar el hecho de que pronto él sería el nuevo Hokage, así que se fue a un lugar apartado.

Apto para mirar las nubes.

Suspiro y se recostó, sentir el pasto refrescando su espalda, mirar las nubes con total tranquilidad desde hace tiempo no hacía.

Cerró los ojos por unos minutos, hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba. Ni se inmutó en abrir los ojos para descifrar quién era. Él ya lo sabía.

Era _ella._

¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues la había notado como le miraba en la celebración; bueno. Los pocos minutos que estuvo allí. Noto como le seguía con la mirada y sintió como le miraba mientras se iba lejos de allí.

—Hola—escucho como le hablaba ella, con voz pausada y a la vez firme.

—Hola—contesto sin abrir los ojos—Temari—abrió los ojos y la vio a ella, tenía una media sonrisa y noto como se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué tal? —Saludó, pero no dejo que contestara—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces?

—Miraba las nubes—suspiro algo cansado.

—¿Por qué, no te aburre?—pregunto mirando también al cielo, tratando de descubrirle la 'diversión' a eso.

No quiso contestar.

Se quedo callado y siguió observando.

—¿Por qué no estás con los demás? —pregunto luego de un rato Shikamaru.

—¿Qué iba a hacer yo allí? —musitó—No hay lugar allí para mí, digo. Es una celebración para el héroe de Konoha junto al emo ese del renegado vengador, no tengo que hacer. Además, aquí se pasa mejor—le sonrió de medo lado.

No quiso contestar, asintió y se quedo escuchando a la chica como hablaba de trivialidades.

—Shikamaru—le llamó.

—Dime—la miro y esta por reflejo sonrió.

—Me gustas—comenzó—, pero eso no significa que no quiera luchar contigo—terminó. Se quedo callada esperando la reacción del otro.

—Eres…—comenzó.

—¿Soy… ? —parecía ansiosa.

—Problemática—concluyó. La chica frunció el ceño algo decepcionada—, pero el amor es algo muy problemático. Así que supongo que está bien—agregó, Temari sonrió victoriosa y siguió mirando las nubes junto al otro.

—A veces sólo quiero sentarme y contemplar las nubes sin preocuparme de nada—susurró ella.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo? —Le respondió Shikamaru—, problemática.

Ella se abstuvo de contestar, dio una pequeña risa nasal y cerro los ojos.

Tal vez no tenían nada y a la vez lo tenían todo; tal vez sólo era el momento.

No era necesario sentir toda la cursilería de mariposas, de los latidos desenfrenados para sentir amor y sentirse cómodo junto a ella.

Sólo sabía que nada entendía sobre el amor, pero eso estaba bien. ¿No? Tenían toda una vida para descifrar lo 'problemático' del amor.

Fin.

—

**Dedicatoria para el cumpleañero c:—Luego las notas finales como autora para todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo—.**

¡Yay! Espero haya servido y cumpla tus expectativas del Shikatema.

Joder que me ha costado escribirlo—Ya sabes que sólo escribo narusasu :l—y en fin, espero te guste. El esfuerzo es lo qué cuenta :l , ya que soy pésima escribiendo, y fue difícil captar la esencia de ésta pareja. Es difícil cuando no tienes idea de los fundamentos de ésta pareja :l

En fin, ya cumpliste tu edad de ser machote, eres grande, estás genialoso *-*

Lamento ser mala y todo :l, te quiero demasiado y sé que no puedo remendar todo con un drabble—ya que ni one shot alcanzó :l—pero quería darte algo especial. Algo con esfuerzo. Si no te gustó entonces confórmate con los demás regalos que te tengo :l igual, te quiero y eso. Chau 3

**Notas finales como autora:**

¡eso! Es el primer shikatema que escribo y dudo que vuelva a escribir otro.

Era un drabble, sé que tuvo más palabras la dedicatoria creo ._. pero lo intenté.

Si quieren dejen reviews, si no. Ah, será. Si les gusta el NaruSasu (Naruto/Sasuke) les invito a pasarse a mis demás fics 3.

En fin, gracias. 3

Adiós, víbora yéndose.


End file.
